In The Closet
by Poet Screaming
Summary: When Glinda cheats on Elphaba with Fiyero, will she ever be able to make things right? NOT a Gliyero, no worries!
1. The Dress

**_A/N- So, I've had about half a year's worth of writer's block, and recently, I managed to pop this partial story out of my razzled little brain. If you like it, and want to see it continued, please let me know! Otherwise, I'll just take it down... Remember: reviews are love! Please love me? _**

_Hold out, my sweet, if you can...hold out._

Glinda lay awake, her mind an ocean, thoughts swirling. Fiyero slept on, breathing softly against the back of her neck. Dear Oz, how had she gotten here?

* * *

"There's a party at the Ozdust Ballroom tomorrow night! It's invitation only, and I got one! Goodness, what am I going to _wear_?"

Glinda flitted around the room in a flurry of frills and ruffles. She threw open the closet doors, and suddenly the air was filled with dresses, skirts, and shoes. Elphaba attempted to ignore the fashion storm by burying her nose in a book, but when an errant slipper nearly knocked her off the bed, she sighed and set the book down.

"Glinda, love, you've been to parties before. What's so special about this one?"

Glinda huffed, then crossed the room and sat beside her on the bed.

"Haven't you heard, Elphie? There's going to be an agent there from Nouveau Riche Modeling! I have to look my best…I could get a contract! Could you _imagine_?"

Glinda's eyes sparkled and the excitement radiating from her body was palpable. Elphaba smiled and wrapped her arms around Glinda, nuzzling her nose into her hair and breathing in the soft scent of roses.

"I think you always look your best, my sweet. There's no way you won't get a contract, unless the agent is completely blind. In which case, maybe I should give it a try, no?"

Glinda playfully slapped Elphaba's arm, and Elphaba chuckled, pulling Glinda closer for a kiss. Suddenly, Glinda pulled away and dove back into her closet. Elphie found herself puckered up to thin air.

"I still don't know what I'm going to wear, Elphie! Will you help me look?" Her blue eyes were wide and pleading and Elphie couldn't find the heart to tell her no. She thought back over the outfits she remembered.

"How about that white one you wore when I met you?"

Glinda made a face. "Eeew, that thing? I only wore that because my father made me! I thought it was atrocious!"

Elphaba frowned. "Well, _I_ liked it."

"Elphieeee!"

"Ok, how about the pink one you wore the day I almost let you give me a makeover?"

Glinda giggled. "You mean, the day I put a flower in your hair and you ran out of the room like I just lit your hair on fire?"

"That's the one. Don't forget that you tortured me with lip gloss too!"

"What torture? You tried to _eat_ it!"

"No I didn't! I didn't want it on me!"

"I _meant_ when it was on ME!"

Elphaba blushed. "Oh, yeah… I forgot about that."

Glinda smirked, proud that she got one over on Elphaba. Elphie cleared her throat.

"Uhm, well, anyway, I guess that dress is out of the question. Hmm….what about that lacy little thing you wore the first time we-"

"ELPHABA!"

Elphie resisted a smirk of her own. Suddenly, a shimmery piece of fabric caught her eye from the back of the closet. She stared for a moment, watching the light glint softly. Then, almost in a trance, she slowly crossed the room and pulled out a dress. It was a powder blue, floor-length gown with a layered bodice, off-the-shoulder lace sleeves, and beautiful sequined accents.

"I haven't seen this one before… it's beautiful."

Glinda took it from Elphaba's hands and held it up. "It was actually my mother's prom dress. She insisted that I take it, but I've never found an occasion to wear it. It's just too beautiful…I'm afraid I'll ruin it."

Elphie sat on the edge of the bed. "Will you try it on for me?"

Glinda cocked her head. "Why?"

"Please? I'm just curious to see how it looks on you. Besides, you should practice modeling for when you get that contract."

A sudden smile lit up Glinda's face. "Oh, all right! Just for you, my love. I don't want to jinx my chances!"

She and the dress disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Glinda's voice rang out from behind the door.

"Close your eyes and keep them closed til I say open them! No peeking!"

Elphaba did as she was told. "Okay, sweetheart. My eyes are closed."

She heard the bathroom door creak open.

"All right… you can look now."

An angel appeared before her as Elphie opened her eyes. Soft golden ringlets framed Glinda's heart-shaped face, and a crystal tiara sat nestled perfectly upon her head. She wore a minimum of makeup, and her perfect pink lips were accented by the merest hint of color. The dress looked like it was made especially for her, accentuating every beautiful curve of her body and exposing her flawless alabaster neck and shoulders. Glinda shyly smiled and twirled around.

"Well? What do you think?"

"You're…absolutely stunning." Elphaba stammered. She couldn't seem to peel her eyes away from the vision before her.

Glinda threw her arms around Elphaba's neck and kissed her softly. "Oh, Elphie…you're so wonderful. I feel so lucky to have you."

A deeper kiss, then sapphire blue eyes met honey gold.

"I think I found my dress for tomorrow."

Glinda was gone by the time Elphaba got back the following evening. She laid her bags down on the bed and stared at her side of the room. Compared to Glinda's, her side of the room was plain, bare, and boring. _Kind of like my life_, she thought to herself. For the first time, the silence began to get to her, and she decided to go to the pub across from the Ozdust for a drink or two.

_Not too long, just to remind myself why I don't interact with my own species_.

She threw on a pair of dark gray trousers and a long-sleeved black shirt. Looking in the mirror, she debated with herself over her hair, and decided to wear it down. After she was satisfied with her appearance, she slipped some money and her room key into her pocket, and set out for the pub.

* * *

The music swelled as Prince Fiyero led her around the dance floor. Her beautiful dress shimmered and swirled, and she looked positively radiant. It was almost as if she and Fiyero had coordinated outfits, for he was dressed in a dark blue suit with white satin accents. His easygoing charm and roguish confidence had caught her off-guard, and she found herself curiously drawn to him.

After the song had ended, he invited her to sit with him at his table, and brought her glass after glass of punch, which had a "little extra 'punch'", he'd said with a wink and a grin. At first, she was guarded, but after a few drinks, she began to open up.

"So, Miss Glinda…is there anyone special in your life? Besides me, of course…" That grin again.

She hiccupped and giggled. Her face felt warm, and she couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or the way she kept remembering his arms around her…

No, not possible.

"Welllllllll….if you promise not to tell anyone else," she waited until he swore; "I'm seeing Miss Elphaba."

His grin faltered. "Miss Elphaba…? You mean it's true? I thought that was just a rumor…"

She giggled again. "It's true. There's something about her that is just so…wonderful. Now, I still like boys, y'know…I'm not a _lesbian_ or anything. "

Fiyero laughed, maybe a little too loudly. "Of course not."

He decided tonight, he'd show her that she definitely wasn't a lesbian. A plan began to form in his head.

Glinda drunkenly slapped his chest, and nearly toppled out of her chair. "Come on, 'Yero…I wanna dance some more!"

She stood up and swayed out onto the dance floor. He followed her and caught her just as she began to fall over. She looked up at him.

"Whoopsie! Gosh, I'm such a clumsy girl… wow!" A blush crept up her face.

His dark brown eyes locked onto hers, and she squealed as he swept her off her feet. "Not to worry, Lady Glinda. Your knight in shining armor is here to rescue you!" He carried her into a hall off the main ballroom, and, forgetting the modeling idea altogether and unable to resist herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him. _Everything is going according to plan_, he thought.

Neither of them was aware they were being watched.

* * *

Elphaba chose a small table at the back of the bar that faced the door. She enjoyed observing people interact with each other. It made her feel involved without the actual involvement. A waitress hurried by, calling out "Be right with you!" as she carried a loaded drink tray to a nearby group of college students. Elphaba recognized her as Daria, a quick-witted, but quiet girl in her Composition class who was quite a talented writer. After she had unloaded her tray, she approached Elphaba's table.

Elphie smiled a small smile. "I must say, I never imagined you in a place with all these cretins, Daria."

"Ha. One could say the same for you, Elphaba. What can I get for you tonight?"

"Hmmm…" Elphaba considered a moment. "I think I'll have Tequila Rose."

She thought about the way Glinda's hair smelled, and the fact that her name was Glinda Rose. After the lovemaking they'd done the night before, and the almost certain fact that Glinda had gotten the modeling contract, the drink seemed fitting. Daria nodded approvingly.

"Nice choice, though it's a bit too pink for me."

Elphie smiled again. "As someone told me lately, pink goes well with green."

Daria barked a laugh. "Touché. One Tequila Rose coming right up." She walked away, leaving Elphie to herself.


	2. Dog Show

Elphie sipped her drink, and observed life through the window beside her. People passed by, mostly in pairs, their moving lips and hand gestures indicating conversations that she could only begin to speculate about. Across the street, overdressed ladies and gentlemen passed in and out of the Ozdust Ballroom doors, and Elphie couldn't help but compare them to buzzing bees in overpriced clothes. Suddenly, a face appeared in her field of vision, startling her. She coughed and spit out a sip of her drink as Boq entered the café and sat across from her.

"Good God, Boq, you nearly killed me!" she sputtered.

Boq set his camera down and handed her a napkin. "Sorry, Elphaba. Didn't mean to startle you. I was covering the party across the way there, and figured I needed a break. Too much fancy breeding in there…felt like I was at a dog show."

Elphie laughed at this. She and Boq weren't exactly friends, but were decent acquaintances, and got along well enough. He was the reporter for the school newspaper, and was known to be a bit of a gossip, but Elphie didn't blame him, considering his job and his major in journalism. He'd never started rumors about her, but she was still very cautious about what she said around him. He handed her his camera and she began to scroll through the pictures.

"So, too many noses in the air for you?"

Boq snorted. "Yeah, it was pretty awful. " He began to imitate a show announcer. "Here, we have a purebred Miss Pfannee, groomed to perfection, but a little too wide in the hindquarters. That's a few points off there… and over here there's a Giant Master Fiyero—oh, wait, he's attempting to hump the Teacup Lady Glinda….oh, stop, for the love of God! That's not allowed!"

Elphie, who had begun to chuckle, froze. A picture of Glinda in Fiyero's arms had caught her eye. His face was turned from the lens, but hers wasn't, and the look in her eyes was unmistakable. The smile melted from her face, and her eyes narrowed. Disgusted, she set the camera aside and picked up her drink. "Was he really?"

Boq, who was clueless about Elphaba's relationship with Glinda, continued. "Oh, yeah, you shoulda seen it! It really was like two dogs in heat…all the touching and grinding and making out….they might as well have started fucking right there on the dance floor. They finally went off somewhere in the back together, thank Oz, because I was starting to get a little nauseated..."

The glass shattered in her hand.

Boq gaped at her with wide eyes. "Elphie? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Elphaba looked down at her hand. Pink and red mixed together across the green of her skin, and she stared at it, trying to bring her adrenaline down. If Glinda was truly fooling around with Fiyero…

She shook her head. If it was true, then everything would be over. Boq grabbed a handful of napkins and began to dab at her hand. She didn't even flinch as she pulled her hand away.

"Don't worry, Boq, I'm okay… I just… I need a little air." She stood up and pulled a bill out of her pocket, laid it on the table, then turned and walked away without a word, leaving Boq staring after her, wondering what he'd said wrong.


	3. Drip Drip Drop

She walked.

People bumped into her, and jostled her, and she didn't flinch. There was a rather large shard of glass still stuck deep in her hand, blood dripping slowly off her fingertips, and she barely noticed. She had her sights set on one thing only: the Ozdust Ballroom.

As she climbed the stairs, the security guards stepped in front of her. The larger, blond man spoke.

"Nobody gets in unless you're on the guest list or have a press pass."

She stared at him for a few seconds, then cocked her head to the side.

He flew like he had just been launched from a cannon. His partner, seeing this, gaped at her, and scrambled out of her way. Elphaba stormed inside and searched every face she saw for either Glinda or Fiyero. She needed to know the truth. She needed to know if Glinda had betrayed her. And she was going to stop at nothing until one of them told her.

As she scanned the room, she noticed several blonde women, but no Glinda. The guests all recoiled from her, either because of her skin color, or the fact that she was bleeding everywhere, which made it slightly easier to get a look around. But the two traitors were nowhere to be found…

"FIYERO!"

The very fabric of the air seemed to rip apart as she screamed. Men and women dropped to their knees and covered their ears. The punch in the bowl rippled with the force of it.

The blood dripping from Elphaba's hand was the only sound in the silence that followed. People began to lower their hands and look up at her, afraid to move.

A single tear trickled down Elphie's cheek, and she made no move to wipe it away. A young man on the staff finally brought her a towel to wrap her hand in. "I think he left about a half hour ago, with some little blonde girl," he said. "Most likely, they headed over to his suite at the Oziott Hotel."

Elphaba mumbled a thank-you as she headed for the exit.

They had better be ready.

The Wicked Witch of the West was coming.

And she was _pissed._


	4. Stone Cold

Glinda struggled to open her eyes. As her surroundings came into focus, she realized she was in a hotel suite. She sat up quickly, and was rewarded with nausea and a pounding head, so she lowered herself back down, but didn't fall back to sleep. She lay awake, her mind an ocean, thoughts swirling. Fiyero slept on, breathing softly against the back of her neck. Dear Oz, how had she gotten here? Then she remembered the ball. The punch. And Fiyero's charming grin. Then she groaned, realizing the events that had probably transpired. And that she would have to face Elphaba, who had a hard time trusting anyway. She began to cry softly and curse her stupidity, knowing that her mistake would most likely cost her the green woman's love. But she couldn't remember actually doing anything with Fiyero, besides kissing him. Still, she knew herself well enough to know she had a hard time saying no when she was drunk. A glance at the clock told her that it was the wee hours of the morning, and Elphaba was probably worried about her.

Glinda knew she needed to get back to her room, so she pushed Fiyero's arm off and swung her feet to the floor. As she did, the lights suddenly flashed on. Head pounding even harder and now blinded by the sudden brightness, Glinda squinted into the light. Elphaba stood there, watching them sleep. Her eyes were dilated to black, and blood had caked on her hand and where it dripped onto her leg. But the thing that terrified Glinda the most was the look on her face: her lip twitched on one side, but other than that, her expression was blank. Cold. As if Elphaba no longer existed in her body.

Fiyero groaned and sat up, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Sweet Oz, Glinda, what are you doing?"

Glinda clapped her hand over his mouth. She wasn't sure what was going on with Elphaba, but she didn't want to provoke her. She'd heard of the green woman's power since she arrived at the university, but had never seen it in action.

Fiyero grabbed her hand and pulled it away. As his mouth opened to say something else, he noticed Elphaba standing across the room, staring at them. She hadn't moved a single muscle.

"Elphaba, what the hell are you doing in my room? I don't remember inviting you here. You should leave, before I call security."

Elphie cocked her head slightly, as if considering his threat, but then, once again, she froze in place. Her cold, black eyes sent chills through Glinda's body, and she began to weep silently, afraid of what might come. Fiyero stood up and faced Elphaba.

"I mean it. You might have had Glinda fooled into thinking she was a dyke, but she's not. Whatever spell you had her under, I broke it tonight. I think she wants to be with _me _now, and you're just an experimental game. So leave, Elphaba. You have nothing to be here for."

Elphaba's eyes flicked down, and Glinda shook her head vehemently. "No, Elphie, he's wrong. I don't know what he gave me tonight, but I made the mistake of drinking too much. I know that doesn't make things right, but I know what you and I have is not an experiment or a game. I don't even want to be here anymore…" She stood and slowly began to approach the stone-still Elphaba. "Please, Elphie, take me home. I don't care if you break up with me, or forgive me, or what, but I don't want to be here with him. Even if you hate me forever, I'd rather be with you."

Elphaba's gaze shifted to Fiyero…


	5. NOTE

_**Ok, my ducks, I had 2 votes to rewrite Ch. 5, so I'll have a new chapter posted within the next couple of days. It'll be better than the last one, I promise. Just sit tight, loves!**_


End file.
